the_daggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide and Seek
Hide and Seek is the fifth episode of the first season of The Island. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. Synopsis With Isabelle and Brent stuck at the Witch's house, they try to figure their way out. Lorena tries to find a way out of the basement, Michael goes east, accidently stepping at the way to his death. Recap Previously on The Island A car strangely stops working and crashes onto a tree. Six people walk until they get to a strange hostage. The six find there a deceased Peter, without his eyeballs. Michael opens the graves and frees the monsters. Death tells Nathalie that "the island is a puzzle." It's night and Michael is sleeping. Nathalie, with resentmen, takes the Journal, her dagger, and leaves. Robson arrives at the Island and finds the "L" Dagger. He throws the Lipback Dagger at the witch and escapes. Lorena is locked at the basement, Brent and Isabelle knock at the witch's door. Episode The basement door closes, Lorena gets a candle and keeps walking to the basement. In dark, someone passes just behind her. She turns. The candle falls, and she could see someone with a skelleton mask just before it all got dark. Isabelle and Brent are welcomed at a house, with an old woman that introduces herself as Sweet Old Granny. She offers them cookies, and the two eat, starting to get sleepy. The granny starts to sing something at the kitchen. Robson is running at the woodsland, then, he finally sits down. He is nervous and disturbed, thinking he won't survive. Then, he hears a strange noise and a zombie appears. Desperate, he throws his dagger at the zombie, and the dagger comes back, again, as a boomerang. He grabs the dagger and says "Maybe I can survive". He stands up and starts walking. Meanwhile, Isabelle is eating more cookies when she starts to think if anything wrong is happening. She stands up and goes to the kitchen, where she notices the witch is not cooking anything, only preparing to cook. Then, she sees a small red fruit, she eats it and starts to see things as they truly are. As it, Lorena is stepping back when she finds something. A door. She opens the door and leaves the basement, when she falls back, she is at the beach, and no door is seen. Just in her front, there are some zombies. She stands up and starts to run, until she sees a small hill and jumps it, although the hill is not that small, and she ends in a deadly fall. Isabelle wakes Brent and makes he eat one of the red fruits. The two start making a plan for escaping the house. As they hide up, the Witch comes and doesn't see them, so she says "Playing hide and seek? Oh children, do you really want to play with me?" The old woman starts looking for them at the house, and the two try to escape. They run to the kitchen, and extinguish the candles, leaving it all dark. The witch laughs. The two hide at the kitchen. Lorena is falling from the hill, but somehow, she survives the fall, only breaking her left arm. She screams in pain, then she notices someone is looking at her. She creates a makeshift bandage, and gos to the forest, that is very very misty, but she sees there is one path without mist, and she follows this path. Meanwhile, Isabelle and Brent are hidden at the kitchen, but the woman uses magic to illuminate the room, and the two are discovered. "It was just a trick" she says "Come here, children, you don't need to hide", and Isabelle and Brent, nervous, get back to the living room. Robson arrives at the village, and sees a strange-looking tower. He enters it, and it seems totaly destroyed by some kind of.. fire? He keeps searching for things there then hears a door opening. He enters the room, it's dark and cold. The door closes and he can't see anything, not even find the door. Robson turns back and sees red eyes staring at him. He passes out. Michael wakes up, and it's afternoon. He notices Nathalie left him, and took her dagger and the journal. He, angry and scared, stands up and starts walking east. As it, Isabelle and Brent are at the witch's living room when the witch comes. She asks them to wait, because she will "take care" of a special guest, and leaves. Isabelle tries to break the window, but, instead, she finds a Spell Book just behind the sofa. Characters Main Characters *Michael Leonard *Robson Benthern *Lorena Benthern *Isabelle Benthern Support Characters *Sweet Old Granny *Brent Johnson Trivia Production Notes *The opening titlecard features the Witch's house. *The title of the episode references how Isabelle and Brent tried to hide from the witch. Episode Connections *Isabelle finds the Spell Book at this episode, that will cost her life at the future. *The Mist Woods make their first appearance, althrogh the illusions are not seen. *The jerky way Brent treates Isabelle at this episode is the reason why she killed him at the the following episode. Category:Robson's Timeline Category:Lorena's Timeline Category:Isabelle's Timeline Category:Michael's Timeline